The Morning After
by BarthVader
Summary: The first thing she registered was the color of the ceiling. The second one was whatever she was lying on was more comfortable than a couch. The third one was the blanket she was wrapped in, definitely softer than the one she usually used. She turned her head and registered a fourth thing: Eddy, next to her.


**A few days ago, in a span of two hours, two people had uploaded a drabble in which Eddy and Lee have sex for very little reason. So here's a drabble in which Eddy and Lee don't have sex for very little reason.**

 **Because I'm a petty jerk.**

Lee Kanker groggily opened her eyes.

The first thing she registered was the color of the ceiling, different from the one in her trailer. The second one was whatever she was lying on was more comfortable than a couch, and there was no spring poking her in the back. The third one was the blanket she was wrapped in, definitely softer than the one in her house.

She turned her head and registered a fourth thing: Eddy, next to her.

"Oh, shit." she muttered.

She rubbed her eyes, trying to remember how the hell did this happen, and a few images popped up in her mind. The blonde chick inviting her to a house party, her and her sisters promising to behave (because free alcohol is free alcohol), and the jock challenging her to a drinking contest. And then nothing, a blank space in her mind, that somehow ended with her in a guy's bed.

The girl thought about what would happen if the stout Ed would wake up. Scenario one, he freaks out, screaming about her taking advantage of him. Which, for all she knew, could even be true; people do the stupidest things while drunk. Scenario two, he gets proud, and brags to the entire neighborhood about how he banged the eldest Kanker. Personally, she found it worse than scenario one.

The boy turned around in his sleep, now facing the redhead, who decided to take a French leave before he wakes up. She slowly sat up and started scanning around for her clothes around the room floor. To her dismay, she found nothing but her sneakers, lying soles-up next to 'her' side of the bed. As she bent over to pick it up, she noticed that her hand is sticking from a sleeve.

She looked down and noticed she was still wearing the same long-sleeved red T-shirt and the same slightly worn out jeans she had the night before. After tossing his quilt aside, the Kanker noticed Eddy didn't bother to put on his PJs as well, still in a black shirt with the top two buttons undone and a pair of black trousers.

"Well, it appears I'm not any more social when drunk." she mumbled, satisfied.

"Huh?"

Lee jumped up, startled, as Eddy sat up and stretched a bit. Then he opened his eyes and noticed the girl standing next to his bed.

"…the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, to be honest." the Kanker crossed her arms. "How did I end up in your bed?"

Eddy's eyes widened. "You did? So it wasn't a dream?"

"Judging by our intact clothes, nothing happened." Lee explained. "I just wonder how did I get here."

"Alright," the boy rubbed his temples, "you were with the others at Nazz's party, right?"

"Uh huh."

"If I remember well," he started, "you fell asleep behind the garden table and your sisters had left without you. Ed and Double D were the most sober ones – Sockhead hardly drinks and Lumpy can't get drunk – so she told them to bring you home. Then I said it's late, and Park 'n' Flush ain't exactly the safest place at night."

Lee sighed in acknowledgement.

"I suggested just leaving you on someone's couch. Then everyone backed off, so you ended up in my place."

"And how did I move from your couch to your bed?"

The boy tried to concentrate. "It might've been just a dream, but I think it was like that…"

* * *

"Huh? What the…"

"Move aside."

"Lee?"

"No, your older brother. Move the fuck aside."

"The hell you're doing here, Kanker? Get out!"

"No friggin' way. This is the first time in three years I can sleep on a normal bed."

"I said get out, you white trash cunt!"

"Geez, do you always freak out whenever a chick crawls into your bed?"

"It never happened to me before, but I'm pretty sure I would be bothered if she did that at 3 friggin' AM!"

"Come on, it's a big bed. I can sleep on one side, you can sleep on the other, we don't even have to touch."

Silence.

A long sigh. Someone walking across the room. A drawer being opened.

"The hell are you doing?"

"I ain't gonna fight with you over a quilt." A blanket being tossed at Lee. "Have a blanket."

"D'aw, thanks. You're so sweet."

The sound of someone throwing himself at a bed. "Whatever. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Eddy. You're so handsome and attractive and-"

* * *

"I'm pretty sure I didn't say that last bit." Lee interrupted.

"Artistic license." the boy shrugged.

"Anyway," the Kanker tied her shoelaces, "might as well repay you for your kindness and fix you some breakfast…"

"No, no, no, no, _no._ " Eddy sprung up. "I've seen what happens when you try to fix something that isn't a burger. You stay outta my kitchen, woman."

"Wow, so nice of you." She grinned. "Do you want a kiss for your trouble?"

"Don't push it, Kanker." the boy growled.

"For real though, that's nice of you." She said, completely serious, putting her shoulder around him. "That and that blanket. You're a cool guy."

"Good to know a perverted trailer creep thinks I'm cool." he deadpanned, prompting the girl to chuckle. "So, whaddaya want for breakfast?"

She rubbed her chin. "You got any blood sausages?"

"I'm not sure. I must-"

He was interrupted by someone knocking on the door outside. "Who's that?" he asked loudly.

"Nazz." a voice replied from outside "Can I come in?"

The boy walked to the door and unlocked and opened it, while Lee took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Hi Nazz."

"Hi Eddy, hi Lee." she greeted them. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Nah, not really." the redhead replied. "What do you want?"

"Well, do you have anything for a hangover?" She looked at the Kanker. "Kevin really shouldn't have challenged you for that drinking contest."

Eddy thought for a second. "I've got Alka-Seltzer and Alka-Prim."

"Alka-Prim is better." Lee commented. "It dissolves more quietly."


End file.
